


Say something sweet to me.

by wertherH



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH
Summary: 超人有一個自言自語的壞習慣，而蝙蝠俠必須確定這個外星人沒有說他的壞話。





	Say something sweet to me.

**Author's Note:**

> ＊超人／蝙蝠俠（DCEU）  
> ＊OOC請見諒，私設有。  
> ＊我知道老爺的氪星語是直接跟超人學的，但這不足以打消我寫這個超老梗的內容。

 

一、

 

　　身為目前地球上唯一的氪星人，除了異於常人的力量與超能力──還有一項令人惱怒的優勢，那就是沒人聽得懂超人在說什麼，那位外星來的新住民低頭碎念，音量雖小，卻也沒控制在讓人完全聽不見的範圍，Clark十分清楚自己在做什麼，他在用氪星語抱怨。

 

　　而這行為對蝙蝠俠而言無疑是火上加油，「 _你固執得令人火大，蝙蝠。_ 」他們正吵到一半，大廳裡除了閃電以外幾乎都離開去了休息室，Bruce試著忽略那不安到震動的身影，要不是值班表上寫著他的名字，Barry肯定早就逃離這裡。

 

　　「 _你怎麼就是不懂得愛護自己。_ 」這一句的語調又比剛才低了一些，比起對著大蝙蝠，更像是超人對著自己說的，氪星人放下舉在半空中的手臂，顯然對目前的情況感到沮喪，但Bruce只覺得心底一陣怒火，即使聽不懂，他也能感覺裡頭有一半的話語是在嘲諷。

 

　　「說英語──超人。」他銳利的回道，等著那人給出一個令人不滿的解釋，但平時自信的聯盟主席垂下了肩膀，突然變得更像那個星球日報的小記者，「我只是、我……」蝙蝠抿起雙唇，用他最擅長的沉默來掩飾他躁動的怒火。

 

　　接著那人抬頭，擔憂與沮喪的神情消失了，「我只是希望團隊裡能減少這種自我犧牲的計畫。」平時總帶著溫度的聲音現在平淡到幾乎冰冷，「蝙蝠俠──我只是希望你能多相信我們一點，而不是頑固的執行那些天殺的自殺行動。」

 

　　噢，光明之子一如往常的希望著世界會和平，只可惜命運從來沒有公平過，Bruce轉過身，「我只是執行更有效率的計畫。」語畢，他頭也不回的離開了大廳，但蝙蝠俠優異的聽力沒有漏掉艙室關上門前的那一句話語。

 

　　「 _我只是想要保護你。_ 」

 

二、

 

　　顯然，不只是超人有用氪星語碎念的習慣，這該死的惡習也影響了Clark，那個星球日報裡莫名大膽卻又溫和有禮的小記者。Bruce小口啜著手中的香檳，一隻手自然地掛在一位金髮名模的腰上，似乎還有下滑的傾向，就像一個高譚王子該做的那樣。

 

　　他見到Clark的時候對方正從人群裡朝他的方向擠來，一位女士故做笨拙的一腳踩在了小鎮男孩廉價的皮鞋上，一般人肯定要被那尖銳的鞋根踩斷腳趾，但外星人只是驚呼了一聲：「 _拉奧──_ 」接著立刻扶住那位女士，細心地向她叮嚀「請小心一點。」

 

　　不知為何，那個女人原本想捉弄鄉巴佬的嘴臉突然變得柔和，厚重的粉底似乎還透出了一點紅暈，至於那名戴著眼鏡的外星人則是持續的散發無辜魅力，那雙手的指甲尖銳且鮮紅，覆在了被寬鬆襯衫遮擋的胸肌之上，「天哪──我很抱歉。」女人高昂的語調讓他耳膜生疼，平時Brucie寶貝能忍受的音量頃刻間變的刺耳。

 

　　而Clark依舊紳士體貼的沒有推開她，該死的外星人，永遠將那些狡猾的豺狼當成善類。他向那名女模致歉，又將空玻璃杯塞進了她手裡，只需要幾步路的距離，他已經完全吸引了那女人的目光，微張的唇被口紅塗抹的水潤，但高譚王子連看都沒看一眼。

 

　　「Clark！又到高譚來工作？」Brucie的聲音輕快且悅耳，一下就把Clark的注意力吸了過來，小記者終於放開那名女士，臉上的表情不知為何突然變得有些困窘，「噢，Wayne先生──」超人的臉以非人類的速度紅了起來，「 _拉奧……你真美。_ 」

 

　　他現在能肯定那個類似＂拉奧＂的發音是某種感嘆句，至於後面含糊的讀音，大概是指＂我真倒楣又遇到你＂、或是＂臭蝙蝠陰魂不散＂，畢竟Clark每次看見他都一臉巴不得鑽進地裡的模樣，Bruce本想用蝙蝠俠的語氣斥責他，但他們身邊的人實在太近了。

 

　　於是Brucie寶貝替他理了理亂掉的領結，沒有斷開視線，而是歪過頭假裝疑惑的同時用眼神示意對方注意那說氪星語的壞習慣，但是Clark的目光到處掃射，就是不願看向他的眼，嘴裡一邊嘟嘟囔囔著外星語：「 _太近了……你怎麼如此沒有自覺。_ 」

 

　　大蝙蝠聽著那哀怨的口吻，一下就將情況套入了最糟的假設，那人肯定是因為自己入侵了他的私人空間而感到惱怒，Bruce立刻後退一步，讓對方有空間喘息，但他還沒能確認超人的表情，兩人之間尷尬的互動便被突來的賓客打斷。他立刻換上花花公子的微笑來應付幾個老眼昏花的富豪，讓那些老女人讚揚他剪裁貼身的絲綢禮服，對上下其手的小動作視而不見。

 

　　高譚王子在人群的簇擁下走向吧檯，完全沒有注意到氪星人無奈且曖昧的目光。

　　「 _就連超人也無法令你駐足。_ 」

 

三、

 

　　Bruce很少會待在休息室，通常值班以外的時間他不是在高譚當黑暗騎士，不然就是在某場晚宴上假裝自己醉的連路都走不直，但這不代表他沒有以最高的規格來策畫休息室──大容量的零食櫃，無限供應的吧檯，和完全不受限的，人類能到達的最快網速。

 

　　最不常待在這的就是他，第二則是Diana，畢竟亞馬遜女神還有一份身為古董商的工作，即使想要休息，可能也空不出時間，於是──現在所有人都待在瞭望塔的情況可以說是非常罕見，Barry甚至沒有吃個不停，而是在跟Arthur說話。

 

　　蝙蝠俠剛結束一輪值班，聽著來交班的Victor訴說休息室的盛況反倒讓他有些好奇，但黑暗騎士沒打算承認自己的好奇心，而是假借視察的名義走進了休息室裡。一隻海底生物、一位女神、和一個外星人，以及那道興奮到殘影的閃電圍成一圈坐在桌邊。

 

　　「蝙蝠！來跟我們玩！」Barry立刻大聲地招呼道，在場所有人除了超人外都期待的看向他，「……你們在做什麼？」通過變聲器所發出的聲音要比平時冷酷，但還是沒能掩飾大蝙蝠好奇的語調。亞馬遜女神甩了甩手，金色的繩索在她手上收成一圈。

 

　　「真心話大冒險，現在輪到Clark了，你可以當下一個。」Diana眼底的光芒幾乎算的上是狡詐，心胸寬闊正直的亞馬遜人不說謊，也就一點也不畏懼繩索的威力，而Arthur光是有酒就什麼也不在意，Barry不用繩索也會將事情全部說出，至於超人──

 

　　「我拒絕。」整個聯盟中大概只有他充滿不願揭露的秘密，真言套索的威力只有在他身上會產生最大效益，Bruce走向吧檯邊的咖啡機，開始沖泡那些只有他和Clark會喝的苦澀液體。大蝙蝠豎起了耳朵，想知道氪星人有什麼不可告人的祕密。

 

　　女神不在意的聳肩，Arthur一刻也沒放下手中的酒杯，而Barry因為失望讓那層殘影變淡了一些，「好吧，Clark──告訴我們，你對Bruce有什麼想法？」閃電低低吹了聲口哨，海王對著酒杯哼笑了一聲，至於Bruce，他甚至沒有去矯正女俠對他的稱呼。

 

　　他僵在原地，手裡的咖啡杯已經半滿，他才慢條斯理地往裡面加方糖，「Diana！」光明之子一點也沒掩飾語氣裡的著急，Clark的目光刺在他的背上像是希望他能快點離去，但蝙蝠並沒有挪動腳步，「我可以喝酒？或是改成任何一種大冒險？」他能感覺到外星人真的一點也不想回答這個問題，或許Clark一點也不想跟他扯上關係。

 

　　「呃、我記得你根本不會喝醉？而且我們不是在Diana加入時說好了這個遊戲已經變成＂真心話真心話＂了嗎？那代表你根本不能選大冒險。對吧？」Barry飛速的抱怨著，一下就把超人所有怨言給堵上了，Bruce終於拿起咖啡杯，卻遲遲沒有喝上一口。

 

　　「我、我呃──」公主將繩子套到了那人僵硬的手肘上，Clark大聲地嘆了口氣，嘴巴緊緊地抿成了一條線，他知道氪星人在做什麼，他在等大蝙蝠自動離開，然而Bruce不打算實現那個混帳的任何願望，他依舊站在那，帶著手套的手指感覺不到杯緣的溫度。

 

　　「噢，拉奧──蝙蝠俠、他是……他……」真言套索開始發揮效用，那些超人不願說出的事實開始一點、一點的從他的嘴縫流露，Bruce立刻將注意力全轉移到那猶豫的聲音上，直到、直到──「 _他是我見過最好的人、當然了他的脾氣是有點差。_ 」

 

　　「 _但是認識他之後，真的沒有人比他更好了，況且──拉奧啊──他是那麼的美，我忌妒所有能得到他青睞的人類，我希望能獨佔他所有關注。_ 」超人一旦鬆口，那些話語就在繩索的作用下自然流出，但無論光明之子說了什麼，這都不重要，因為，沒有一個人能聽懂。

 

　　Clark轉頭看向他，睜大的眼裡滿是驚慌，「 _我不該這麼自私的，光是想到這點我就不足以被稱為英雄，他才是那個該獲得所有讚揚的人。而我、我想要他。_ 」Bruce與超人對上目光，然而心底那股悶痛的空蕩讓他移開了目光，低頭啜飲那杯已經冷了的咖啡。

 

　　Barry抱怨著說氪星語是在作弊，而Arthur則是重新滿上了空掉的酒杯，唯有Diana用那種調侃的眼光看著他，彷彿是用了某種亞馬遜人才知道的能力聽懂了那陣胡言亂語，那些極有可能是對他不滿的抱怨，老天，超人真的不喜歡他，對吧？Bruce站在那是為了保留一點尊嚴，為了那杯過甜的咖啡。

 

　　「男孩，那是非常危險的想法。」Diana回道。

　　而蝙蝠俠走出了休息室，摔上那道根本不存在的門。

 

四、

 

　　地球上最接近氪星語的應該就屬古希臘語，他們有相似的字母列表，以及近似的發音，但最為相近的卡里亞語系早已經從地球上消失──除非蝙蝠俠能想出辦法回到西元一百元年前去請教那些古希臘文學家，否則從地球的角度來研究氪星語簡直是無稽之談。

 

　　他知道自己不該這麼做，光是從語氣與神情他就能看出超人對他的情感並非喜愛，學習外星語言只為了聽懂那些汙辱，簡直一點意義都沒有，但是…他依舊好奇，或許Clark在知道他學會氪星語之後會減少抱怨的次數，而蝙蝠也不需要因聽不懂的話語而感到心神不寧。

 

　　他開始找藉口去孤獨堡壘，當他提起時超人明顯覺得驚訝，但聯盟主席實在找不到理由反對第一顧問所提出的──以學術目的為主的研究，於是在一趟北極之旅後，Bruce將部分的文獻存在了自己裝備裡，堡壘裡的AI甚至還提供他將近精準的英文翻譯。

 

　　Bruce立刻就投身於研究之中，花了約莫三個月的時間來完善他的基礎讀寫能力，期間超人依舊保持著偶爾用氪星語自言自語的習慣，但或許是因為蝙蝠經常性的進出孤獨堡壘，那人對他的態度居然因此親和了一些，甚至數次邀請他共度晚餐。

 

　　但蝙蝠俠光是要實行夜巡與維持花花公子的身分就已經夠忙了，每日還要擠出幾小時的時間學習新的語言，他實在沒空、也沒有心情答應，早早把超人趕出高譚後就窩回自己的書房。這項學習計畫終於在他掌握了讀寫能力之後到達了一個瓶頸。

 

　　他能看懂，甚至是書寫氪星語，他不需要思考就能寫出正確的語序與文法，但是──他依舊聽不懂，也一句都不會說，而這星球上除了超人本人外就沒有其他外星人精通這項語言，若他還想要知道Clark究竟說了什麼壞話，他就必須先低聲下氣的讓氪星人當他的語言老師。

 

　　隔天在瞭望台時他就立刻提出了這項要求，而Clark在他尖銳的目光下，再一次的，以超人類的速度紅了臉，噢，他一定是在惋惜以後不能用氪星語抱怨蝙蝠俠了。「噢、呃，拉奧啊──」Clark視線飄向一邊，卻依舊沒有躲過Bruce瞇成細線的雙眼。

 

　　「當然了，能教你氪星語是我的榮幸。B。」光明之子有些艱難地說道，大蝙蝠能感覺到那人的不情願，但好好先生依舊答應了，他也沒必要客氣，但在他能做出進一步要求之前，超人先開口：「或許我們能約個時間？我去蝙蝠洞、或是你來堡壘？」

 

　　他想提醒那人這是他們早就已經在做的事，但Clark只是有些慌亂地接著說：「我們可以一起吃頓晚飯吧？呃……吃飽之後才有力氣學習？」Bruce沉下了臉，看著高大的外星人說話像個沒智商的三歲小孩，蝙蝠俠倒是答應了，當然，一切都是為了學術研究。

 

　　Bruce往他的行程表上擠出了時間，讓Alfred推掉了所有晚宴，搞了一個他正沉迷於某位模特的緋聞，來躲避記者煩人的追問，而Clark會在每日下班後直接飛來高譚，老管家會用看破世俗的眼光看著他們，一邊準備超過五道菜的餐點。

 

　　晚飯之後，他們會進行一場一到兩小時的氪星語課程，直到Bruce需要去夜巡為止。起初Clark很驚訝他已經學會了所有讀寫，但思考了一下之後發現整日沉迷於孤獨堡壘的蝙蝠俠若是沒讀懂一些氪星文，那才有些奇怪。

 

　　Bruce精通多種語言，從最熱門的，到冷僻到只有十幾個人會講的那種，他通通都會，即使沒有精通，至少也掌握了基礎，在幾堂課程之後他發現氪星語並沒有想像中的難，發音方面的確與印歐語系有些相像，但依舊有差別。

 

　　「在說這個字的時候要將舌頭抵在下唇。」Clark用手指了指自己的嘴，帶著眼鏡的小記者又做了一次示範，「 _希望。_ 」對方靠得很近，想要藉此讓Bruce看清他的嘴型，蝙蝠馬上照著學了一次，但在尾音的部分依舊發出了一聲微妙的捲音。

 

　　Clark懊惱的皺起眉，下一秒直接將拇指放進了Bruce的嘴裡，在高譚王子發出任何反抗之前，超人有些強硬地說道：「再說一次。」這次他放棄了掙扎，再一次嘗試發音，舌頭在尾音時直接被那人的指頭壓向唇間，「 _希望。_ 」他的發音準確，只是含糊一點。

 

　　畢竟現在有一根指頭正插在他的嘴內，「 _很好，你的發音真美。_ 」Clark的語速很快，除了＂很好＂兩個字之外他都沒聽懂，「 _真不敢相信我正在教你說我的語言。_ 」Bruce沒有費心去解讀接下來的話，只是將Clark的手抽出，嘟嘟囔囔的回道「 _你的手、別放進、我嘴裡。_ 」

 

　　由於文法的語序有些不同，即使他會說，剛開始也有些艱難。

　　Clark困窘的收回手臂，在褲子上擦了擦，「 _抱歉。_ 」

 

五、

 

　　蝙蝠俠勤奮學習了一個月，終於掌握了氪星口音和基本會話，Clark甚至從孤獨堡壘複製了一份字典給他，於是Bruce終於脫離了每晚的課程，只有遇到特別難發音的字眼才會特意向超人詢問──課程結束了，也表示Clark不需要再到高譚來找他，用那雙殷切的藍眼看著他。

 

　　「我以為Wayne家的晚餐是至少五道菜的正餐。」Bruce盯著眼前許久未見的蔬菜三明治，旁邊擺了幾樣水果作為點綴，至於搭配的飲品，怎麼看也不是酒窖裡那些超過半百的紅酒，而是用青草打的蔬菜汁，「而我以為Kent先生會繼續來與您共進晚餐，但很顯然的，我錯了，您只是想要利用Kent先生的語言能力，來滿足那小小的好奇心。」

 

　　Bruce不滿的嘟起嘴，卻也沒有反駁老管家的話，而是拿起那該死的三明治咬了一口，冷的、無論裡頭的生菜有多清脆爽口，都比不上多汁鮮嫩的牛排，他又咬了一口，Alfred把杯子擺正了之後就退到了後頭，這張長桌突然變得有些冷清，畢竟Clark還在的時候總是跟他叨叨絮絮地說著堪薩斯的事情，最後一口下嚥，他拿起那杯果汁，而那青黃的液體甚至不是甜的。

 

　　「下次會議我會要請他來作客，當作課程的謝禮。」他放下只碰了一口的杯子，盡力忽略Alfred語調裡的笑意，「我會細心規畫當天菜單的，少爺。」

 

　　話是這麼說，但他從不主動邀約，無論是蝙蝠俠還是Bruce Wayne向來只有別人邀請他的時候，他這次甚至沒有一個好的理由──道謝這樣的事更像是超人的專屬。於是這場飯局拖了又拖，Alfred看他的眼光也多了點無聲的嘲諷。

 

　　就這樣，從課程結束至今又過了一個月，Bruce仗著新學的語言優勢在瞭望塔裝置了新的氪星科技，但在那之後，Clark就再也沒用氪星語自言自語過，就連他們爭吵的時候，超人也往往只是閉上了嘴，變的一聲不響，接著轉身離開。

 

　　──看來那一個月來的相處並沒有讓他們的關係有任何進展，超人還是討厭他。自己花了這麼多時間學習，無論這語言帶來多大幫助，最主要的目的倒是一點都沒達成，他……他真的很想知道超人是怎麼想的，在死後復活，無論怎麼彌補，他就是覺得不夠，尤其是Clark用那種眼神看他的時候──他知道那種痛苦，想要卻又不能得到的渴求。

 

　　或許那天他們在休息室玩的小遊戲是他的唯一解答……即使他很肯定那一大串話裡約有一半都是抱怨的語句，而Diana的那句話無疑是證實了他的假設。

 

　　Bruce從來都不是那種會主動關心人的類型，而Clark也不是會主動表顯脆弱的人類，其實這一切、這一場鬧劇，只因他想知道現在的Kal-El是否快樂，或許他能以確認精神狀況這個理由來搪塞，但他是打從心底的，想知道作為一個活著的生命，Kal-El是否快樂、是否因生活而滿足。

 

　　夜巡歸來後，脫下頭盔的蝙蝠在控制台邊坐了將近一個小時，他動手將那天的監控記錄開啟，剛開始的畫面裡沒有他，四人圍著休息室的圓桌說笑，看來Arthur才剛被迫說出自己究竟有多欣賞這群隊友，惱羞的喝著悶酒。

 

　　然後蝙蝠俠走了進來，安靜了幾秒Barry才大聲歡呼著邀他加入遊戲──接下來的事他記得很清楚，Clark不情願地說出自己對蝙蝠的看法，說完時眼底的恐慌或許比見到氪石時更甚，但當時的他聽不懂，現在他終於可以好好品嘗Clark最直接的嘲弄。

 

　　「 _……我不該這麼自私的，光是想到這點我就不足以被稱為英雄，他才是那個該獲得所有讚揚的人。而我、我想要他。_ 」

 

　　Bruce無力的靠上椅背，看著自己怒氣沖沖的背影走出了休息室，Barry嚇得不敢動彈，海王依舊喝著悶酒，而超人──他從沒看過Clark如此沮喪的神情，Diana倒是無所謂的開口，畫面裡的聲音卻像在他耳邊一樣清晰，「你該告訴他，Clark。」

 

　　氪星人懊悔的摀住臉部，「不，Diana──Bruce他恨我，我可不想讓他再找理由不跟我說話。」他的指尖在鍵盤上游移，最終還是關閉了畫面。

 

　　超人想要他、而他絲毫沒有察覺，並不是那人表現的不夠明顯，而是他打從心底不相信光明之子會對他產生任何感覺，他堅信著Clark厭惡他，於是盡可能的遠離超人，卻又止不住好奇的想親近，明明他早就過了青少年的年紀。

 

　　而現在蝙蝠俠終於知道了超人想要什麼，渴望什麼。

　　而那正好也是他想要的一切。

 

六、

 

　　正義聯盟的會議通常都以任務檢討開始，主席與顧問的爭吵結束，而吵的內容不外乎就是日日高升的戰損，又或是蝙蝠俠再一次的自我犧牲式的行為。Barry嚼著第五個披薩，剛開始他還會因為害怕而發抖，但現在這簡直比肥皂劇還好看。

 

　　超人再一次被大蝙蝠的銳利言語給擊潰，好幾個月以前他還能用氪星語講出自己所有的憂慮，但現在情況不同了，他最敬愛的隊友學會了他的語言，而他實在沒勇氣用氪星語說出一切，於是他做了同一件事──在Bruce學會氪星語之後他就一直在做的。

 

　　他閉嘴，不說任何一句反駁，接著轉身準備離開，「 _又想轉身就走嗎？_ _Kal_ _？_ 」他早該料到Bruce總有一天會用他的語言來挑起怒火，但他沒料到是現在，「 _我已經厭倦我們總是在吵同一件事，Bruce，你不需要為任何人犧牲。我們能想出更好的解決辦法。_ 」

 

　　「 _而你是為了什麼而堅持不讓我採取更有效率的方式。_ 」因為你是我的搭檔、我的朋友，我──所珍愛的人之一。Clark張著嘴，卻一句話也說不出口，讓大蝙蝠占了先機：「 _是因為你對我的偏愛嗎？_ 」這下他是真的啞口無言了，Bruce不該知道的、不該知道他的情感，聯盟主席垂下了肩膀，終於扭過頭看向那雙尖銳的眼睛。

 

　　「 _我對你的偏愛不會引響我對這件事的看法。_ 」他朝蝙蝠俠走去，那人絲毫不退讓，讓Clark拉近他們之間的距離， _「我知道你不喜歡我，_ _Bruce_ _，你可以無視我的感情，但請別再做傷害自己的事。_ 」對方的下巴緊緊繃起，蝙蝠俠的咬住下唇，嘴唇抿成了一條線。

 

　　拉奧──他就知道會這樣，他知道Bruce會在了解實情後更加戒備，而他還以為那些氪星語教學能使他們變的親密，現在，蝙蝠俠會為了保持理性客觀的關係，而在他們之間拉出更多距離，Bruce退了一步，但是抿起的唇卻微微揚起了弧度。

 

　　「 _而我對你的偏愛不會引響我對任務的策劃。_ 」蝙蝠俠淡然的說，但面具下的那雙眼是如此明亮，若不是超人所擁有的超級聽力，或許他還會誤會自己聽錯了什麼，Clark扭頭看向他們的隊友，Victor和Barry一臉莫名的疑惑，Diana搖著頭一邊笑著，而Arthur看起來已經無聊到要跳海。

 

　　那股憂慮突然沉了下來，而他實在忍不住──Clark笑了出來，在疑惑的目光下笑出了聲，蝙蝠俠則好好的控制住了表情，「 _拉奧，挑這種時候？_ 」

 

　　Bruce終於勾起了嘴角，一個小小的酒窩在臉頰上。

　　「 _若你不總是用氪星語跟我示愛，這可能會來的更快一點，小鎮男孩。_ 」

 

七、

 

　　Alfred終於如願以償的準備了十道菜的正餐，分量不多，精緻美味的餐點讓他們花了兩小時才結束這個晚餐約會，Clark顯然變得不知所措，任由Bruce將他拉進臥室裡，他的超級力能聽見老管家收拾餐盤時帶著笑意的哼聲。

 

　　Bruce看著他，那雙淺褐色的深沉雙眼，寫滿了歲月的遊歷與滄桑，但依舊無法遮掩裡頭的愉悅和熱情──他將手繞過那人緊實的腰身，把大蝙蝠拉的更近，嘴唇貼向那人鬢邊的銀絲，細細親吻，Bruce的喉嚨裡因為搔癢而發出一陣陣低啞的哼笑。

 

　　高譚王子環住他的肩膀，柔軟的唇尖貼著他的耳根，「說點情話來聽聽？」那人調笑道，一手滑向Clark的胸膛，熟練的解開那件格紋襯衫的鈕扣。超人則仗著自己的力量將蝙蝠俠從原地抱起，他沒有飛行，十分享受Bruce勾住他胯部的腳，一步一步朝床鋪走去。

 

　　他把那人丟到了床上，心急的脫下自己的襯衫，Bruce陷在柔軟的床墊裡，頭髮一團凌亂，他低頭親吻，咬著那人的嘴唇──

 

　　「 _你擁有Telle的智慧，Lorra的美麗，你比Yuda的月光還閃耀──_ 」

　　「 _你是我的。_ 」

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿Fin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ＊為了寫這篇文我還特意研究了一下氪星語，其實MOS當中的氪星語字母表與日文和漢語比較相近，反倒是漫畫和電視劇的設定更接近古希臘文，不過我參考的資料都是英文的，不能保證準確性。後面大超的情話來自MOS氪星建築上刻的文字。
> 
> The Wisdom of Telle guides us. （Telle的智慧指引我們）  
> The Beauty of Lorra inspires us. （Lorra的美麗啟發我們）  
> The four Moons of Yuda protect us. （Yuda的四月守護我們）  
> The light of Rao warms us. （Rao之光溫暖我們）
> 
> 除了拉奧之外沒看過其他神的翻譯名，於是統一用英文。
> 
> Diana──五千歲的（絕對會古希臘文的）亞馬遜女神：呵，小男孩談戀愛。


End file.
